1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection type image display device provided with a housing including a light source and with a support portion rotatably supporting the housing.
2. Related Art
Today a projector is widely prevalent as a projection type image display device that magnifies and projects various images, and so on, on a screen.
The projector modulates light emitted from a light source according to a video signal, by means of a spatial light modulator such as a digital micromirror device (DMD) or a liquid-crystal display element, to project the modulated light on the screen.
Various projectors have also been developed that are disposed on a ceiling to project images on a floor or a wall surface. The projectors disposed for use on the ceiling entail various problems to be studied, such as necessity for dedicated holders or wiring works, storage method, device size reduction, easiness in work, ease of use, and aesthetic sense.
In view of these problems, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-185757 proposes a projection type image display device having a connector which is attachable to a wiring fixture for illumination and having an illumination device disposed on a housing surface facing the floor.
When a projector is installed on the ceiling, the user cannot reach the projector and thus cannot operate the projector. Further since it is also difficult for the user to access the projector, it is hard for the user to check an indicator showing a status of the projector provided on the projector.